A reimager of this kind is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,891. In this reimager, the lenses are made of chalcogenide glass, zinc selenide (ZnSe), zinc sulfide (ZnS) and germanium (Ge). The front objective must have at least three lenses made of different materials which lie close one next to the other. In all examples, at least six lenses are arranged forward of the exit pupil.